muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Andy and Randy Pig
on The Muppets Kitchen with Cat Cora.]] ]] '''Andy and Randy Pig' are Miss Piggy's dimwitted young nephews. __TOC__ In their first appearance in the 1994 direct-to-video special Muppet Classic Theater, Andy and Randy, along with their "sister" Sandy (played by Miss Piggy), starred in a version of "The Three Little Pigs" tale. Both Andy and Randy also appeared in other segments of Muppet Classic Theater. Andy was performed by Brian Henson here, but would be performed by Steve Whitmire for all other appearances. Randy was always performed by Dave Goelz. In Muppets Tonight, the characters were reintroduced with different puppets and established as Miss Piggy's nephews. Although they were hired as production assistants (Clifford hired them so that Miss Piggy would agree to appear on the show, and shortly after meeting them, Clifford remarked, "Something tells me I'm going to regret hiring these two"), their severe ineptitude caused the show more harm than help. When faced with any task, Andy and Randy would exclaim in unison, "This job's too hard!" In addition to "working" backstage, Andy and Randy were featured in two recurring sketches, "Bay of Pigswatch" (in which they played Donnie and Art C. Shell, respectively) and "The Eagle's Nest". The pair were the focus of episode 104, in which, after John Goodman saves their lives, they decide to become the guests star's slaves (much to Goodman's annoyance and discomfort). In episode 105, the two seeing as Cindy Crawford is a supermodel they ask what her superpowers are, in which she immediately uses heat vision to disintegrate Andy. In episode 107, they helped find The Mad Bomber by tracing the phone line (which they did by pulling the phone wires). In episode 109, they pick up Miss Piggy in a limo, causing the three to get lost on the way to the studio. Andy and Randy also hosted their own mini-game in Muppets Party Cruise. The two brothers virtually disappeared following the 1990s, but returned in a starring role in The Muppets Kitchen with Cat Cora episode "Slumber Party". Andy and Randy were first known as Kirby and Jeffy in various Muppet Time! segments, and were played by Joey Mazzarino and Kevin Clash respectively. Episode102 (35).jpg|Andy in The Muppets Episode102 (38).jpg|Randy in The Muppets Casting history * Muppet Time! (as Kirby and Jeffy) - Joey Mazzarino and Kevin Clash * Muppet Classic Theater - Brian Henson and Dave Goelz * Muppets Tonight to Muppets Most Wanted - Steve Whitmire and Dave Goelz * Facebook Portal commercial - Bill Barretta and Dave Goelz Filmography * Muppet Time! (as Kirby and Jeffy) * Muppet Classic Theater * Muppets Tonight * Mopatop's Shop * Muppets from Space (appear in a picture) * The Muppets Kitchen with Cat Cora * Muppets Most Wanted * The Muppets (2015) * Facebook Portal ad (2019) Book appearances * Backstage with Miss Piggy (1997) * The Thanksgiving Monster (1997) * Muppet Christmas Songs * The Muppet Show Comic Book - issue #4 * Muppet Robin Hood Issue #4 * The Muppet Show Comic Book: Family Reunion Part 2 * Muppet King Arthur - ''issue #1 * ''The Muppets Character Encyclopedia Character Merchandise Ceramic figurines of Andy and Randy were produced in France, as part of a series of Muppet fèves. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Characters Category:The Muppets Characters Category:Muppets Tonight Characters Category:The Muppets (2015) Characters Category:Character Pairs